Careless Whisper
by Luka Harley
Summary: Un recuerdo, un aroma, una melodía, un momento. ¿Quién era ese hombre de ojos cafés y cabello castaño? Steve no lo sabía pero después de ese primer baile estaba dispuesto a averiguarlo.
1. Careless Whisper

Era una noche callada, más callada de lo normal. El aire soplaba frío a través de la ventana, las cortinas ondeaban suavemente al compás que el viento imponía y la luz de la luna se colaba entre las cortinas iluminando suavemente la habitación oscura. El rubio se encontraba recostado sobre su cama con la mirada fija en el techo, sus brazos estaban detrás de su cabeza y en su mente un recuerdo fijo, un baile.

No había pasado hace mucho tiempo, de hecho todo se remontaba a unas horas atrás pero era algo que lo había marcado.

Esa noche hubo un baile en su honor, el gran Steve Rogers había vuelto a la vida y con él la leyenda del Capitán América. Vaya que era un evento enorme, la crema y nata de Nueva York se encontraba ahí solo para tener el honor de verlo, de estrechar su mano e incluso de intercambiar algunas palabras con el "icono" de la libertad y la justicia. Pero él se sentía extraño rodeado de toda esa gente, no conocía a nadie. Sus amigos estaban muertos o lo suficientemente viejos como para poder levantarse de la cama, su amada Peggy era el ejemplo de ello o al menos eso había escuchado.

El lugar era enorme, al parecer era un salón de fiestas o un penthouse de algún millonario de ahí. La comida era exquisita, platillos muy elegantes de los cuales apenas podía pronunciar el nombre sin que se le trabara la lengua, las luces daban un ambiente bastante agradable y sofisticado, había flores y esto provocaba que el lugar tuviera un aroma cautivador pero lo mejor de todo era la música. La música sonaba a un volumen considerable para hablar y poder bailar, melodías suaves flotaban en el aire provocando que el ambiente fuera perfecto. Así se imaginaba el sitio perfecto de una cita, tal vez sin tanta gente.

– ¿No crees que es perfecto Steve? –preguntó una mujer al rubio.

– ¿Disculpe?

– Sí, el ambiente, ¿no te parece perfecto?

– Oh… sí, bastante elegante diría yo. –respondió fijando la vista hacía la pista de baile.

La mujer sonrió y siguió hablándole de cosas que, sinceramente, no le importaban mientras las personas a su alrededor sonreían o asentían como si estuvieran de acuerdo con cada palabra que decía.

– Disculpen… –se alejó de aquellas personas y se dirigió a la barra del bar, iba a ser una noche muy larga. ¿Quién había sido el idiota que tuvo la brillante idea de organizarle esta "fiesta"?

– ¿Mala noche? –El rubio volteo a ver quién le hablaba. Su mirada se posó sobre un hombre de unos cuarenta años, tal vez. Su cabello era castaño igual que sus ojos y una barba de candado rodeaba sus labios. Algo en ese hombre se le hacía bastante familiar, tenía un gran parecido con su amigo Howard. Sostenía un vaso entre sus dedos y dentro del mismo había un líquido de color ámbar, ¿era whisky o ron? –Dale una copa, se ve que la necesita. –dijo indicando al barman, quien de manera muy eficiente le sirvió lo mismo que a él.

–Gracias… –tomo el vaso y dio un sorbo, era algo bastante fuerte pero sabía que no lograría efecto en él así que dio un trago más largo.

–No pareces estar disfrutando la fiesta, ¿pasa algo malo? –bebió un sorbo de su bebida y lo miro de reojo.

–No me siento muy cómodo. –respondió por fin. –Todo esto me parece demasiado… Las personas, la comida, el lugar… ¿no es un exceso? –Imito a aquel hombre dando un trago a su bebida para después sonreír de lado– Quizás solo soy yo y el hecho de que me cuesta acostumbrarme a todo esto.

El sujeto de la barba rio por lo bajo y jugo el vaso entre sus dedos.

–Eres de esas personas que nunca se acostumbra a todo esto –otro sorbo, ¿cuántos tragos llevaría ya? –Haces bien. Abemos personas que jamás logramos acostumbrarnos a esta hipocresía, a esta farsa… –chasqueo la lengua y por fin termino su bebida– Pero todo sea por la leyenda, ¿no?

No entendía que pasaba con este sujeto, ¿acaso se burlaba de él? Daba igual, no se quedaría a darle la oportunidad de intentarlo.

–Disculpe, no quería molestarlo. Sera mejor que…

– ¿Quieres bailar? –el sujeto se lo pregunto así sin más. El capitán lo miro con asombro, ¿Qué si quería bailar con él? Ni siquiera le conocía y de cualquier forma, ¿por qué querría bailar con un hombre? Eso no tenía sentido, definitivamente se estaba burlando de él.

–Señor, no voy a permitir que se burle así de mí. ¿Qué le hace pensar que yo querría bailar con usted? Con su permiso, debo irme.

–Estas mirando la pista de baile desde hace dos horas, eso significa que quieres bailar o que eres fanático de observar a otra gente bailando aunque eso nos llevaría a lo primero solo que implicaría que no tienes con quien hacerlo o no sabes bailar… seguramente es lo segundo ya que algunas mujeres se acercaron a ti a pedirlo y las rechazaste de una manera muy cortes. –Volteo a mirar al rubio. Tenía una ceja levantada y una sonrisa burlona en su rostro. – ¿No sabe bailar Capitán?

Steve se sonrojo levemente y desvió la mirada un momento. Claro que sabía bailar, había bailado en otros momentos, no siempre y no muy seguido pero sabía hacerlo. El problema era que no tenía idea si recordaría como bailar o si tendría la coordinación para hacerlo después de todo había pasado mucho tiempo congelado y el baile no era como andar en bicicleta, claro que se olvidaba.

–Vamos…

El hombre tomo la mano del ojiazul y lo guío hasta la pista de baile. La gente los miro por un momento y comento a susurrar algunas cosas para después disfrutar el espectáculo.

El castaño coloco su mano en la cintura de su compañero de baile y tomo la otra con cierta fuerza, una melodía suave sonaba acompañándolos y sin más el baile comenzó.

Se movían ligeros al ritmo de la música y eso sorprendió realmente a Steve, estaba bailando. Después de todos esos años estaba bailando y lo hacía como si no hubiera pasado un solo día, ¿por qué? La respuesta era simple, su pareja sabía guiarlo. Aquel extraño hombre de barba estaba guiándolo a la perfección por toda la pista de baile.

Era un baile lento y la canción sonaba algo intima. Estaba tan cerca de él que el más mínimo movimiento podría causar una situación incómoda para ambos, podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo e incluso su respiración. Esperaba que no se notara el ligero sonrojo que tenía en sus mejillas y deseaba que no aumentara porque de ser así todos lo notarían.

Mientras bailaba sus ojos no subían del suelo ya que al hacerlo se encontraría con que todos en el lugar los veían sin perder ningún detalle y, peor aún, se encontraría con que él lo estaba mirando.

– ¿Lo estas disfrutando? –murmuro casi pegado a su oído.

–Es… Es bastante agradable… –respondió mientras tragaba saliva. ¿Quién carajos era él? ¿Por qué le hacía sentir de esta manera? Cálmate Steve, es solo un baile, has bailado antes así que contrólate, por favor.

Pero él lo sabía, no era solo un baile. Esto era algo más, se sentía como algo más aunque aún no entendía bien qué era.

–Relájate, tu cuerpo se está poniendo tenso.

Otra vez su voz contra su oído, otra vez esa sensación. Obedeció sin decir nada y los movimientos volvieron a ser fluidos.

Levanto lentamente la mirada y se encontró con los ojos cafés del hombre de la barba, estaba mirándolo de una forma que no se explicaba. Esos ojos cafés eran tan profundos, tan intrigantes, eran casi hipnóticos y ahora no podía, no quería, dejar de mirarlos. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaban bailando, no sabía si la gente seguía observándolos, ya no tenían noción de nada de lo que estaba pasando y la verdad es que no le importaba. Por primera vez en toda la noche se sentía cómodo en ese lugar.

Derrepente él se detuvo y sonrió de lado sin dejar de mirarlo, algunas personas aplaudieron y derrepente todo había acabado. Ya no se escuchaba aquella canción, ya no había un público alrededor, solo estaban los dos.

–Gracias Capitán, por concederme el honor de su primer baile. –Y sin decir otra palabra el hombre se alejó.

Steve tardó un momento en reaccionar y al voltear ya no estaba. Camino entre los presentes buscando a aquel sujeto, quería una explicación de lo que acababa de pasar.

Se acercó a la barra pero él ya no estaba ahí, busco entre las mesas e incluso debajo de ellas. "Debo verme ridículo" pensó, pero ni siquiera eso lo detuvo.

¿Quién era él? ¿Qué había pasado? Miro su mano como si fuese a encontrar la respuesta ahí pero estaba vacía. Suspiro y busco donde sentarse.

Así sin más paso la noche, algunas mujeres se acercaban para pedirle que bailara con ellas pero no era igual, no se sentía igual. Al intentarlo sus movimientos eran torpes e incluso desastrosos. Estuvo solo un rato más y al final decidió volver a su nuevo hogar.

Y ahí estaba ahora, recostado mirando al techo. Ahí estaba solo con sus pensamientos, con un recuerdo, con un aroma, con una melodía, con un momento. Miro su mano y la estiro hacía la nada como si derrepente él fuera a estar ahí para tomarla de nuevo. Aquella sensación no había desaparecido y tal vez nunca lo haría.

–Ya madura Rogers… –Sonrió y bajo su mano lentamente aún con la esperanza de que algo fuera a suceder.

Cerró los ojos solo para encontrarse con esa mirada penetrante y una sonrisa de lado. Casi podía sentir el aroma de su loción combinado con el whiskey y esas palabras sonando en su mente una y otra vez.

"– ¿Lo estas disfrutando?"


	2. Hello

Habían pasado tres días desde su encuentro con aquel hombre y aún no tenía una sola pista de quien podría ser. Comenzaba a pensar que había sido solo una alucinación o tal vez algún fantasma de aquel lugar. Daba igual, quizás nunca volvería a saber de él y todo lo que tendría sería el recuerdo de aquel baile… o eso creía.

–Carajo Tony, ¿es en serio?

–Muy en serio. –respondió mirándose las uñas. –No volveré a lo mismo. Sí, al principio fue divertido pero ya no puede seguir así que se acabó.

–Vas a matarme si sigues con esa actitud…

–Déjalo ya, te tomas las cosas demasiado en serio. –El castaño se levantó, tomo sus cosas y camino hasta la puerta.

–Espera, ¿a dónde crees que vas?

–A dar una vuelta, tomar aire fresco, comprarme una dona… cualquiera de esas opciones es mejor que estar aquí encerrado contigo Rhody. Me agradas pero no es mi manera ideal de pasar el día. –Salió por la puerta sin mirar atrás– nos vemos.

Subió a su auto y se alejó del lugar lo más rápido que pudo. Entendía el punto de Rhody pero esperaba que también él entendiera el suyo. Se estaciono frente a una cafetería, de verdad quería una dona y un café. Bajo y saco su celular mientras entraba al establecimiento completamente distraído, metido en sus asuntos.

–Americano express y una caja de tus mejores donas. –Saco un billete y lo echo en el frasco de propinas.

Camino hasta un lugar algo apartado y se sentó sin apartar la vista de su celular.

Steve no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar, era él. El hombre con el que había bailado la otra noche estaba ahí sentado, no podía creerlo. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Debía acercarse? ¿Debía hablarle? ¿Debía dejarlo pasar y ya? Se sentía como una colegiala que acababa de ver al capitán del equipo de futbol.

"Vamos Rogers, ten valor"

Se levantó, pasó una mano por su cabello para acomodarlo un poco y se acercó hasta la mesa.

–Ehem… –aclaro su garganta para llamar su atención pero él ni siquiera lo miro. –Ahm… disculpe…

–Solo deja el café y las donas, ya te deje la propina en el frasco.

– ¿Eh? Ah, no, yo no… no traigo tu café…

–Sí, soy Iron Man y sí, doy autógrafos pero por el momento no estoy de humor, ¿te parece después de mi café? Igual y puedo darte el vaso si así lo quieres.

– ¿Qué? No… yo… no, yo…

El castaño bajo su celular y miro a la persona que le hablaba, al hacerlo se encontró con un par de ojos azules mirándolo bastante confundido.

–Ah, Capitán es usted. –Volvió a mirar su celular volviendo a ignorarlo. – ¿En qué lo puedo ayudar?

Steve no entendía que pasaba, ¿acaso no lo recordaba? ¿Había olvidado aquel baile?

–Yo… Ahm… Quería hablar con usted señor…

–Stark, Tony Stark. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

–Bueno, quería hablarle de lo que paso la otra noche.

– ¿La otra noche? Capitán, que yo recuerde usted y yo no nos hemos acostado –Levanto la mirada a través de sus lentes y sonrió de lado– Aún…

– ¿Disculpe? –El rubio se sonrojo completamente sin poder ocultarlo, ¿acababa de decir lo que creía? –Señor Stark, yo no me refería a eso… Por Dios, ¿cómo puede siquiera insinuarlo? ¿Qué le sucede?

–Mhh… –volvió a acomodarse los lentes, guardo su celular y miro por la ventana. –En todo caso, no se dé qué me está hablando.

–Le hablo de la otra noche, de la fiesta, del trago que me invito… del baile.

– ¿Baile? Baile… Baile mhhh… Oh sí, sí ya recuerdo. Espero que la velada haya sido de su agrado, cortesía de industrias Stark.

–No me refiero al lugar, aunque era bastante agradable, me refiero al baile que tuvimos usted y yo. –Estaba comenzando a desesperarse, ¿cómo era posible que aquel hombre tan sensual y misterioso se había convertido en un imbécil hijo de puta? –Sabe qué, lo siento. Debí haberme equivocado de persona. Lamento haberlo molestado.

–Debería relajarse, su cuerpo se está poniendo tenso de nuevo…

Aquellas palabras lo detuvieron, el recuerdo de la primera vez que lo escucho decirlas volvía a él. Volteo a mirarlo y se acercó a él.

–Entonces sí lo recuerda…

–Un vaso de whiskey, estaba algo tenso y por lo que vi aburrido, moría por bailar y concedí su deseo. Careless Whisper, una canción excelente. Déjeme decirle que es bastante ligero de pies aunque algo torpe en movimientos pero bueno llevaba algunos años sin moverse así que qué podía esperar.

– ¿Puede decirme qué fue todo eso? ¿Por qué bailo conmigo?

– ¿No era lo que quería?

–Bueno… yo…

–Eso es todo, usted lo quería y yo se lo di.

– ¿Y siempre va por ahí dándole a la gente lo que quiere?

–Solo si se me apetece.

–Entonces fue solo eso, un capricho que se presentó en el momento.

– ¿Esperaba algo más?

–No, por supuesto que no. –lo miro con cierta molestia. –Solo quería tener las cosas claras.

–Bueno, ahora podrá dejar de pensar en mi día y noche.

–¡YO NO HE ESTADO PENSANDO EN USTED! –la respuesta salió en un grito.

–Wooooow tranquilo… –el millonario tuvo que contener la risa que le provocaba esa reacción. –Solo era una broma aunque parece ser que me ha tenido bastante presente por la forma en que reacciono.

–Escúcheme bien, no he pensado en usted ni un solo momento, solo quería saber que había pasado esa noche y nada más. Deje de estar insinuando cosas que no vienen al caso. Y una cosa más, yo no quería bailar así que estaba completamente equivocado así que no crea que sabe todo de las personas.

El rubio se alejó furioso de aquella mesa, ¿quién se había creído ese tal Tony Stark? Era tan molesto y antipático, además de hacer suposiciones que no venían al caso. Salió de aquel lugar sintiendo una mezcla de enojo y decepción por aquel encuentro, iba tan concentrado en lo petulante que era ese sujeto que tardó en darse cuenta que lo estaban llamando. Era un chico de los que trabajaban en el café.

–Señor… –dijo algo cansado por tener que perseguirle. –Me mandaron a entregarle esto…

Steve recibió un papel doblado y al ver el contenido sintió como la sangre le hervía. Apretó aquel recado en su mano y agradeció en voz baja al chico.

"******** _Llámame cuando quieras que terminemos nuestra conversación._

_Tony Stark."_

* * *

><p>Bueno, este es el segundo capitulo de esta historia. Los asteriscos de ahí arriba representan el número de teléfono de Tony xD<p>

Y ps nada oja,a les guste 3


	3. No shows

Después del café Tony volvió a casa solo para ir directamente a su taller.

– ¿Jarvis?

–Buen día señor, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo?

–Necesito saber algunas cosas sobre cierta persona, seguro lo conoces.

– ¿De quién se trata señor?

–Rogers, Steve Rogers. Quiero todo de él. –sonrió mientras comenzaban a aparecer algunas fotos del rubio frente a él.

Steve estaba tratando de adaptarse a este "nuevo mundo", la verdad es que había cosas muy sencillas y geniales, y había unas que se le complicaban bastante como la tecnología. Pero no se rendía de hecho recientemente se había comprado un celular para comenzar a adaptarse mejor.

Caminaba distraído mirando la caja y revisando algunas de las especificaciones que venían fuera, parecían bastante interesantes aunque tendría que investigar más para entender algunas de ellas.

–Pudiste conseguir un mejor modelo, sabes.

Esa voz. Levanto la mirada y se encontró al millonario frente a él bebiendo un café frío o eso parecía.

–Si me hubieras llamado yo podría haberte ayudado a conseguir algo definitivamente mejor pero hasta ahora voy cayendo en cuenta de mi error, no tenías teléfono celular.

El rubio puso los ojos en blanco y simplemente decidió ignorarlo.

–Pero bueno, ahora ya tienes un teléfono celular, no hay razón por la que no vayas a llamarme… mhhh a menos que no sepas usarlo. En todo caso yo podría ayudarte.

Steve gruño y siguió ignorándolo, era molesto definitivamente.

–De hecho, si quieres yo podría instalarle algunas aplicaciones muy buenas a tu celular, cosas que te servirían como: Peinados de los 40's, Vintage, oldies but goldies, ese tipo de cosas. ¿Qué me dices?

Finalmente el capitán se detuvo y volteo a mirar al hombre de hierro.

– ¿Qué es lo que quiere?

–Tener una conversación casual. –respondió con una sonrisa "inocente".

– ¿Una conversación casual? ¿Es en serio?

–Pudimos haberla tenido antes pero no me llamaste aunque ahora sé que fue porque no tenías teléfono así que no tienes que disculparte.

– ¿Disculparme? ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?

–Porque no me llamaste

–No tenía planeado llamarte… De hecho ni siquiera guarde tu número.

Aquello lo impresiono un poco pero continúo como si nada.

–Oh vamos, sé que eso no es cierto y tú también lo sabes.

– ¿Qué es lo que quiere? En todo caso, ¿por qué me está siguiendo? Deje de acosarme pervertido.

–Hey, yo no soy un pervertido y no te estoy siguiendo esto solo fue un… encuentro casual.

El rubio rodo los ojos.

–Da igual, ya déjeme en paz.

– ¿Por qué te es tan difícil admitir que has estado pensando en mí?

Aquella pregunta fue muy directa y Steve no supo cómo reaccionar de manera inmediata, ¿qué le diría? ¿La verdad? No podía hacer eso, no quería hacerlo.

–No he pensado en usted en ningún momento, no hay razones para ello.

–No has dejado de pensar en ese baile y en que deseabas que pasara algo más, ¿por qué te cuesta tanto admitirlo? Si lo admites podría darte lo que quieres.

–No pienso seguir esta conversación.

– ¿Entonces vas a huir de nuevo? ¿Cuántas veces más debo de buscarte para que admitas que quieres algo más?

–A mí me parece que es usted el que desea algo más, el único que insiste en ello es usted pero sabe algo no va a pasar ni ahora ni nunc…

Y sin más fue callado. El castaño lo tomo por la nuca y lo acerco a él a la fuerza para besarlo silenciando cada palabra que saliera de sus labios. Steve, reaccionando por instinto, coloco sus manos en los hombros de Tony, los apretó con suavidad y sin esperar un momento más le soltó un rodillazo en la entrepierna logrando así que el millonario cayera al suelo agarrándose la zona donde había recibido el golpe.

–Antes de que diga nada escuche y escúcheme muy bien… –Le dijo el rubio bastante agitado. –NO VUELVA A HACER ESO O JURO QUE NO CONTENDRÉ MI FUERZA LA PROXIMA VEZ. Si cree que todos queremos acostarnos con usted está muy equivocado. Déjeme decirle que he conocido mucho patanes en la vida pero usted se lleva el premio. DÉJEME EN PAZ.

Y dicho esto se alejó dejando al hombre de hierro hecho un ovillo en el suelo.

Ese momento rondaba por su mente una y otra vez, ¿cómo es que se había atrevido a besarlo? Ese había sido su primer beso desde que había quedado congelado y, sinceramente, había sido su primer beso con un hombre. Era un estúpido, un gran estúpido. Maldecía a Tony Stark y lo haría por siempre o eso podría aparentar porque pos mucho que lo negará, por mucho que no quisiera admitirlo ese beso se había sentido bien y es que era de esos besos robados que se recuerdan con rabia pero que hacen poco más que causar sueños húmedos.


	4. Closer

Había pasado algún tiempo desde que había visto a Stark después del beso. Se sentía extraño y algo confundido por lo que había pasado, sobretodo porque no tenía ninguna explicación de ello.

Parecía que a la vida le gustaba jugar con el pobre rubio pues justamente cuando comenzaba a pensar en ello se dio cuenta que Tony venía directo hacía él. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué la vida se empeñaba en jugar con él de esta manera? Si hubiera sabido que iba a pasar por todo esto habría preferido quedarse congelado un rato más.

–Hola Steve.

–Señor Stark. –respondió el saludo con el tono más serio y sereno que logro fingir. Maldita fuera su suerte.

–Déjate de formalidades, eso ya no puede existir entre nosotros después de haber probado tus deliciosos labios.

Steve se sonrojo sin poder ocultarlo. Recordaba el beso, recordaba los labios de aquel hombre sobre los suyos tomándolo a la fuerza y lo bien que se movían.

–¿Has estado pensando en mí? –preguntó mientras se acercaba a él.

–Yo… pues… –Se sentía nervioso y, aunque fingía no entender el por qué, sabía la razón. La atracción entre ellos era muy obvia, podía sentirlo en el aire y eso lo hacía ponerse incluso peor.

–Yo he pensado en ti y en tus deliciosos labios. –El millonario sonrió y poso su mirada fija sobre ellos. Mordió su propio labio para después pasar su pulgar sobre el mismo. –No han salido de mi cabeza desde el momento en que los probé. –Acarició el cuello del rubio bajando lentamente hasta donde comenzaba su playera. –Me pregunto si el resto de tu cuerpo sabe igual de bien.

Steve cerró los ojos ante aquellas sutiles caricias. Tenerlo tan cerca, sentir sus manos, escuchar sus palabras, todo eso provocaba cosas en su cuerpo que estaba intentando controlar sin mucho éxito.

–¿Te estas excitando ya?

–Ca… cállate Tony… No es eso…

–¿Entonces qué es? –acercó su rostro al ajeno hasta el punto en que al hablar sus labios se rozaban. –Dímelo para que pueda comprenderte. Explícame por qué tu respiración se está agitando de esta manera.

–Yo… yo no… no lo sé…

–Yo sí.

Su respuesta fue corta y concisa. Tomo al rubio, lo llevo hasta un callejón y lo empujo contra la pared.

–Voy a responder a esa interrogante ahora mismo.

Lo llevo al callejón y comenzó a besarlo apasionadamente, su lengua se adentró rápidamente en la boca del rubio y este no hizo nada para impedirlo, ¿acaso importaba ya? La respuesta era no.

Adiós al pudor, adiós a la timidez, adiós a la vergüenza, adiós a todos esos tabús, todo eso ya no importaba ahora, claro que no. Lo que Steve quería ahora era que Tony se lo follara duro en ese callejón sin importarle si los podían ver.

Jaló al castaño con fuerza para profundizar los besos, quería jugar con su lengua y con sus labios, quería tocarlo y que lo tocara, quería sentirlo cerca como aquel día del baile.

–Tan pudoroso y serio que te veías. –Dijo Tony en tono de burla.

–Ca… Cállate –Respondió el rubio para volver a besarlo mordiendo su labio inferior y jalándolo un poco.

Tony soltó un gemido ronco y empujo al rubio contra la pared. Beso su cuello y lo mordió dejando pequeñas marcas rojas a su paso. Él tenía el control y ahora iba a demostrárselo.

Bajo por su cuello hasta llegar a su pecho, ya había levantado la playera del rubio así que sin pensarlo más comenzó a chupar sus pezones. Con una mano estimulaba en izquierdo jugándolo entre sus dedos, el derecho era atendido por su experta boca. Los gemidos no se hicieron esperar ante tales atenciones, nunca había sentido algo parecido.

–Te he deseado desde aquella noche y hoy no voy a dejarte escapar. –Volvió a besarlo ahogando cada uno de sus melodiosos gemidos. Delineo cada uno de sus músculos bajando hasta su entrepierna solo para encontrarse con la notable erección del rubio. –Vaya Steve, no sabía que ya te había puesto así de duro, ¿tan pronto?

El rubio se cubrió el rostro con una mano, se sentía avergonzado por la verdad de sus palabras. Tony lo obligo a descubrirse el rostro, al hacerlo se encontró con esa mirada profunda y penetrante del millonario.

–Déjame verte, quiero ver tu expresión cuando comience.

Comenzó a acariciar el pene de su pareja sobre sus ligeramente ajustados jeans, los ojos del rubio se abrieron de par en par y el sonrojo aumento aún más si es que eso era posible.

–Tony… no, espera… –bajo sus manos para intentar detenerlo.

–No voy a detenerme, no ahora. Sé que lo deseas, sé que me deseas y no voy a dejarte ir, no con tremendo "problema" que te cargas. –y dicho esto apretó la erección que tenía entre sus manos.

Steve se mordió el labio para no gemir ante cada toque. Maldita sea, era tan bueno.

–¿Sabías que te ves muy bien cuando estas así de excitado? –masajeo su entre pierna mientras le susurraba al oído. –Te aseguro que me pedirías que te follara aquí mismo y sabe qué… Lo haría. Te haría mío en este sucio callejón hasta que quedaras satisfecho importándome una mierda si alguien llegara a vernos.

Steve ya no sabía que lo ponía más caliente, el cómo le tocaba o las "sucias" palabras que le decía.

–Entonces… hazlo. –respondió tragando saliva.

Eso lo sorprendió un poco pero al final sonrió complacido. Ese era el Steve que tanto le gustaba, el Steve que lo ponía al cien.

–A sus órdenes… capitán.

Bajo hasta su entrepierna y poco a poco lo despojo de sus pantalones haciéndolo muy lentamente casi tortuoso, con su ropa interior fue aún peor. ¿Qué intentaba hacer? ¿Quería torturarlo? ¿Quería hacerlo suplicar… más? Era Tony Stark así que la respuesta seguramente era sí.

Tony comenzó a lamer la punta del pene de Steve, su lengua era muy hábil y jugaba a la perfección con su glande. Steve sentía como sus piernas temblaban, si seguía así seguro caería al suelo.

Finalmente lo introdujo en su boca arrancando un fuerte gemido de los labios del rubio, sus manos fueron al cabello de Tony y lo jalo un poco. Dios, su boca se sentía tan bien, tan húmeda y tan cálida con esa lengua traviesa que no dejaba de jugar con su palpitante falo.

–Ah... Tony… se siente tan… mhh… tan bien.

Iba de arriba hacia abajo metiéndolo y sacándolo de su boca, jugándolo entre sus manos para volver a moverse. Miraba a Steve y sonreía.

Después de un rato se detuvo y subió hasta los labios del rubio para acariciarlos con la punta de sus dedos.

–Chúpalos.

Y lo hizo con bastante obediencia, sin poner ninguna objeción.

–Voy a hacer algo que te va a gustar.

Saco sus dedos de la boca del rubio, bajo de nuevo para continuar con el oral pero esta vez agarro sus nalgas y comenzó a masajear su ano solo para introducir lentamente sus dedos dentro de él. Steve jalo el cabello del castaño con fuerza pero eso no lo hizo detenerse, por el contrario comenzó a mover sus dedos en pequeños círculos dentro de él.

–Mhh… Steve, estas muy estrecho… ¿Es tu primera vez?

–Aahh… ajá… ahh…

Su cuerpo se estremecía de placer, su boca no podía articular palabras y solo gemidos salían de ella.

–Tranquilo, te tratare bien… –empujo un poco más sus dedos dejando en silencio al rubio y con una expresión de dolor y placer en el rostro. –Soy el mejor en lo que hago y estoy aquí para complacerte.

Finalmente Tony bajo su pantalón y saco su erección para frotarla con la de Steve.

–Mira nada más como me has puesto… Vas a tener que hacerte cargo de ello.

Steve tomo ambos penes y comenzó a masturbarlos a la vez. El de Tony se sentía tan duro y caliente, no podía creer que le hubiera provocado eso.

–To... Tony… ¿Te has calentado tan rápido? –preguntó sonriendo.

–¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo… ngh… teniéndote así… ah…? –Lo jaló hacía él para besarlo violentamente, sus lenguas se enredaban en un violento baile que el millonario no pensaba ceder. –Voy a hacer que te corras…

Saco sus dedos del culo del rubio, lo volteo rápidamente y comenzó a frotar su palpitante miembro contra la entrada del rubio sin dejar de masturbarlo.

–Pídelo… –murmuro contra su oreja para después morderlo con suavidad. –Pídeme que te haga mío.

–Ahh… Tony espera… ngh…

–Pídelo o no dejaré que te corras.

–Tony… aahh… Tony….

–Vamos Steve… –coloco su dedo sobre el glande del rubio para impedir que se corriera. –Pídelo

–To... Tony… házmelo… ahh… házmelo por favor…

–Buen chico… –Quito su dedo y Steve se corrió copiosamente en la mano del millonario. –Mira nada más… salió mucho Steve.

Lo sostuvo con fuerza y lentamente comenzó a penetrarlo, el rubio se aferró a la pared mientras sentía como el enorme falo del castaño se adentraba en él.

–Steve… aahh… vaya se siente tan…

**BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP**

El rubio dio un saltó que casi lo tira de la cama, ¿dónde estaba? ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Qué hora era? ¿Dónde estaba Tony?

Volteo a todos lados solo para darse cuenta que estaba solo. No había callejón, no estaba Tony, todo había sido un sueño. Se asomó debajo de su sabana y encontró una enorme mancha de semen sobre su colchón.

–Mierda… –se cubrió el rostro con la almohada.

Un sueño, solo un sueño… Se incorporó de inmediato una vez más pero esta vez se sentía apenado. HABÍA TENIDO UN SUEÑO HÚMEDO CON TONY STARK.


	5. Wish me bad luck

¡Hola gente! Bueno rápido... comenzaré disculpándome por no haber actualizado en mucho tiempo, ya va a ser casi un año creo que no actualizaba por todo realmente. He tenido mucho trabajo de la escuela, estoy estudiando ahorita en otro país, bueno... ha pasado mucho en este tiempo añadiéndole que la inspiración no llegaba. Voy a ser honesta, esto iba a ser un one shot (creo que se nota por el primer capítulo) pero casi me matan por ello así que aquí estamos en el capítulo cinco xD

Lo gracioso es que al principio no tenía ni idea de cómo continuar la historia y ahora ya tengo todo planeado muahahaha B)

Ahora** responderé aquí algunos de los** **reviews** que me han dejado de personas que no tienen cuenta en FanFiction.

**La verdad en el Stony me gusta la idea de Tony como seme y Steve como uke, digo igual y no odio la idea de que sea al revés pero ps me gusta más así por lo que, spoiler, ya saben de qué va esto. De igual manera no me gusta la idea del Steve sumiso (bueno sí a veces como se vio en el capítulo anterior) super uke y super virgen. O sea nada, en esta historia Steve NO ES VIRGEN, tuvo una pareja en su época y tuvieron sexo así que nada de virginidad. Obviamente nadie lo ha follado por detrás porque su pareja fue una mujer, eran otros tiempos y de igual manera tiene este lío en la cabeza pues le cuesta aceptar el hecho de sentir algo por Tony... ¡ERAN OTROS TIEMPOS! Así que le va a costar algo de trabajo aceptarlo, de nuevo spoiler alert. **

**Steve no es super uke dejado sumiso pero sí es el uke, lo siento por las que no les guste la idea. No es virgen y tampoco se deja tan fácil de Stark, eso es lo bonito, ¿no creen?**

**Gracias por dejarme reviews, gracias por los comentarios, en serio. Creo que este es el fic más largo que he escrito en la vida y me alienta el hecho de saber que hay gente a la que le gusta ;w; 3 De igual manera procuraré actualizar más seguido, tienen la alerta así que sabrán que volvió a la vida este fic.**

**Quiero dedicar este capítulo a Ireth y a Tony que me han alentado a escribir este fic y también me han dado mis zapes por haber tardado tanto. Son dos personas especiales para mi y saben que las quiero mucho. Gracias por acompañarme con esta historia uwu **

Y bueno sin más ojalá les guste la continuación, dejen sus reviews y así que me dan ánimos para escribir. **También va dedicado a ustedes que aunque ha pasado tiempo no han dejado de leer mi fic TwT9**

* * *

><p>¿Qué demonios había sido ese sueño? La pregunta no dejaba de rondarle por la cabeza mientras cubría sus ojos de la luz matinal que se colaba por su ventana. ¿Significaba algo?<p>

_"Que quieres que te folle Stark."_

Sacudió la cabeza para alejar esa idea. Ser follado por ese hombre tan petulante, tan desagradable y narcisista; un cretino que se cree dueño del mundo, que con un movimiento de manos tiene lo que quiere. Un idiota sin modales, desvergonzado con una forma de bailar que te alejaba de la realidad, una mirada tan profunda que podías hundirte en ella y jamás volver a salir… Esto no le estaba pasando. No podía pasar, él era heterosexual. ¡Había estado con chicas antes! Bueno, no chicas en plural pero sí con una y había sido una linda relación con una linda chica.

Entonces… ¿Por qué se encontraba ahí recordando aquel hombre? El tacto de sus manos que lo hizo estremecer, el roce de sus labios devorando los suyos, lo caliente que se sintió al ser profanado de aquella manera y lo mucho que le había gustado. Inconscientemente, o quizás de una forma muy consciente, había rogado al millonario que se lo follara y pensarlo solo le hacía sentir más confundido. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Pedirle ayuda a alguien? Sí, ¿a quién? No conocía a nadie, todos sus amigos estaban muertos y los que no jamás podría hablarles sobre eso pues seguro se morirían en ese instante. Quizás las cosas habían cambiado, quizás no pero al menos en él el tiempo estaba congelado y aquellos prejuicios, el temor, no dejaban de perseguirlo. Y todo por él… ¡ÉL! Eso era. Su problema tenía nombre, apellido y millones en su cuenta de banco. Si conocía el problema podía evitarlo, ¿cierto? El asunto era simple, no volvería a ver a Stark y asunto zanjado. No sería algo difícil pues tenía muchas cosas con las cuales ponerse al día, entrenamientos, papeleo, gente nueva para conocer. Tony Stark pasaría a ser solo un recuerdo vago, una jugarreta de su mente causada por una situación incómoda. Ya estaba.

El sonido del teléfono en su apartamento termino por completo aquella conversación consigo mismo.

–Diga.

–Capitán, el director Fury quiere verlo. Por favor alístese y auto pasará a recogerlo en treinta minutos para traerlo a la base de SHIELD, es importante su presencia.

–Gracias por la información.

Justo de lo que hablaba, trabajo. Se levantó de la cama y entonces una incómoda sensación de humedad le recordó aquello que tanto deseaba olvidar; un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y miro aquella mancha con molestia. Quitó las sabanas tan rápido como pudo y las arrojo a la lavadora cerrando la compuerta como si hubiera un prisionero ahí dentro, iba a ser la última vez en el día que lo invadiera la incomodidad, lavaría todo y se ducharía dejando todo eso atrás.

Las oficinas de SHIELD estaban frente a él aunque más que oficinas parecía una base militar pero eso era algo realmente obvio, era la primera vez desde que había despertado que realmente se sentía en casa. Al bajar del auto fue cuando las cosas se pusieron algo raras, el tiempo parecía haberse detenido pues la gente ahora estaba quieta y mirándolo algunos de ellos solo se movían para murmurar algunas cosas.

–Capitán, bienvenido. Sígame por aquí, el director Fury lo está esperando.

Aquella señorita era muy bien parecida, tenía un bonito cuerpo y una linda cara. Su cabello estaba peinado de forma impecable y su caminar era algo sugerente. No pudo evitar sonreír, sabía que ese era su campo. La chica casi llevaba un maquillaje discreto, muy natural. Lo suyo eran los labios rojos pero no estaba nada mal.

–Pase por aquí Capitán.

–Gracias. –le dedico la sonrisa más coqueta que pudo a aquella chica y ella sonrió divertida. Nada mal, estaba algo empolvado pero no demasiado.

–Capitán, un gusto volver a verlo. Bienvenido a SHIELD.

–Gracias director Fury.

–Verá, la razón por la que lo he llamado es porque quiero darle un recorrido personalmente por la base. Quiero que conozca todo lo que SHIELD tiene para ofrecerle y que se sienta cómodo aquí.

–Excelente, me parece una muy buena idea.

–Bien Capitán, por favor vamos por aquí, nos están esperando.

Salieron de la habitación y avanzaron hasta la entrada donde había un pequeño grupo de personas, Fury no pudo evitar suspirar adelantándose un poco mientras el rubio veía sin entender qué pasaba, ¿acaso había alguien famoso ahí?

–¿Es que acaso no puedes estar en ningún lugar sin llamar la atención?

–Llamar la atención es lo que mejor hago.

Steve se congelo, esa voz… él conocía esa voz.

–Capitán le presento a Tony Stark, él nos acompañará en el recorrido.

Tony levanto una ceja al ver al rubio completamente paralizado mirándolo sin saber que decir. Se acercó hasta él y extendió la mano esperando que estrechara la suya.

–Mucho gusto Capitán, creo que comenzamos con el pie izquierdo pero nada que no pueda iniciar de nuevo, ¿no?

Steve miro la mano del millonario y de a poco subió la mirada, sus ojos estaban fijos en él. Maldita sea, ¿por qué a él? ¿Es que acaso de verdad su suerte era tan jodida que tenía que pasarle esto? Seguramente había millones de personas en el mundo y él tenía en frente a la única que había decidido no volver a ver en la vida.

–Entonces sin estrecharnos las manos… vale. –murmuro Tony notablemente molesto.

–¿Qué…? No, lo siento. –Estrecho su mano y una corriente eléctrica lo recorrió haciendo que lo soltara inmediatamente como si le hubiera quemado. –Iniciar de nuevo, claro.

–¿Todo bien Capitán? –preguntó el espía.

–Sí, me distraje un momento.

–Entonces comencemos.

Ambos se dieron la vuelta y comenzaron a caminar mientras Fury comenzaba a hablar de algo, seguramente de SHIELD o de la historia la verdad era que no estaba escuchando ni una palabra. Sus pensamientos le traicionaban, el destino le traicionaba, el trasero de Tony Stark contoneándose frente a él al caminar le traicionaba de sobre manera… ¿POR QUÉ LE ESTABA VIENDO EL TRASERO? Levanto la mirada de inmediato ignorando lo que acababa de pasar. Maldita suerte, maldita, maldita, maldita…

–Capitán…

–¿Eh? No…

–¿No le gustaría conocer la nueva tecnología que estamos desarrollando? Stark podría guiarle en ello.

–Ah… sí… está bien.

La cara de Tony volvía a ponerse seria, no creía que fuera para tanto aquella reacción por parte del rubio.

–No es obligatorio. –dijo buscando la mirada del rubio.

–No, realmente me interesa. Por favor continúe.

El millonario frunció un poco más el ceño y siguió caminando. Comenzó a hablar acerca de las nuevas tecnologías que podrían desarrollar juntos, los nuevos programas en que trabajaban y demás pero notaba como a Steve no podía importarle menos nada de lo que decía. Vale, lo había besado y sí se había ganado un golpe en los huevos por ser un gran imbécil pero no era para comportarse de esa manera, ¿acaso tenía catorce años? No eran niños de secundaria o algo por el estilo, ambos eran adultos y como el adulto que era debía encararlo. Así como había tenido el valor de darle aquel golpe debería tenerlo ahora para verle a la cara después de hacerlo más sin embargo estaba con esa actitud de niño estúpido y no podía molestarle más.

–Director Fury, puede venir un momento.

–Estoy ocupado.

–Es importante, señor.

–Disculpen un momento caballeros.

–Ah… claro…

Steve seguía por demás perdido en sus pensamientos, en si debía decirle algo a Tony de lo que pasaba pero qué iba a decirle. "Hola, tuve un sueño húmedo contigo y desde que bailamos creo que siento cierto tipo de atracción por ti, ¿qué te parece?" Sí, claro. Podría ser la época que fuera y se vería como un total idiota diciendo esas cosas. Además se había propuesto olvida el asunto, ¿no? Entonces, ¿cuál era su puto problema? ¿Por qué no solo podía comportarse como una persona normal si estaba él cerca?

–¿Qué es lo que pasa? –el millonario lo encaro con un tono serio en la voz, estaba molesto.

–No… No me pasa nada. –su voz lo hizo temblar. –¿Por qué habría de pasarme algo?

–Porque te has estado comportando raro todo el tiempo, ¿tienes algún tipo de problema conmigo? Si es así dímelo ahora.

_"Te aseguro que me pedirías que te follara aquí mismo y sabe qué… Lo haría. Te haría mío en este sucio callejón hasta que quedaras satisfecho importándome una mierda si alguien llegara a vernos."_

El recuerdo de esas palabras le hizo dar un paso hacia atrás sintiéndose, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, indefenso ante alguien. Siempre había confrontado sus problemas pero esto se sentía diferente, no era algo que pudiera enfrentar tan fácilmente.

–No me pasa nada. –Su voz sonó un poco más baja de lo normal.

–No me vengas con esa mierda, a ti te pasa algo y al parecer soy yo. Si soy tu problema, ¿por qué no lo dices de frente? Ayer tuviste las agallas de patearme los huevos cuando te besé y hoy no las tienes ni siquiera para mirarme a la cara. ¿Es que acaso eres un niño?

–¡No soy un niño!

–¡Entonces di qué carajos te pasa de una buena vez!

–Eso es algo que no te incumbe.

–Me incumbe si soy el problema. Quedo muy claro que querías que te dejara en paz y tan lo haré que hoy te ofrecí hacer las paces y comenzar desde cero pero parece que mi sola presencia es un repelente para ti. Adivina qué, tendremos que trabajar juntos así que olvida lo que paso ya de una buena vez, solo fue un beso.

Esas palabras le hicieron levantar la mirada. ¿Solo un beso? Sin significado, sin valor. Lo decía como si fueran los buenos días o un hola. La gente no iba por ahí besando a otros en la boca nada más porque sí y mucho menos forzando a otras personas a besarse. ¿De verdad era este el hombre que le provocaba tanto conflicto? ¿De verdad había tenido un sueño húmedo con él? Pues sí, así era y aquí el único idiota era él.

–¿Y quién dice que estoy así por ti o por ese beso? Mi mundo no gira alrededor tuyo, ¿sabes? Puedo encontrarme distraído por cualquier razón y esa razón no lleva tu nombre en ninguna parte. No es tan importante señor Stark. ¿Quiere saber si me molesta su presencia? Pues me molesta. Me molesta su egocentrismo y me molesta su actitud fanfarrona. Pero sabe, todo eso no es nada más que una bomba de humo. El único que es un niño asustado aquí es usted pero lo oculta tras toda esa actitud de súper estrella, tan valioso que nadie lo merece y en eso tiene razón, nadie lo merece. Nadie merece tener que lidiar con alguien tan detestable como usted. Esa es mi molestia. Creí haber sido muy claro en que me dejara en paz, no quiero ni siquiera trabajar con usted. Llámelo poco profesional o como quiera, me importa una mierda; mientras menos contacto deba tener con usted mejor será para mí. ¿Ya está contento? No crea que no tengo el valor de decirle esto a la cara porque realmente lo tengo y lo tendré las veces que sea necesario.

Esta vez era Tony el que se veía contrariado, no esperaba eso. ¿De verdad era tan detestable para aquel hombre? Hubiera preferido que volviera a golpearlo pues al menos podía lidiar con el golpe pero eso lo había dejado sin aire por completo. Parpadeo un par de veces antes de volver en sí y aclarar su garganta.

–Bien… pues si ese es su sentir me alegra saberlo. Lamento las molestias que le hice sentir. Sabe, voy a hacer algo por usted, voy a cumplir su deseo. Capitán, de hoy en adelante no volveré a molestarlo es más no volverá a saber de mí pues no quiero hacer su estancia ni su trabajo una tortura. Si debemos tratar algo será con un intermediario que arreglara todos los asuntos con usted y así no tendrá que tener contacto conmigo. De verdad lamento los inconvenientes que le provoque.

Steve lo miro examinando cada parte de su rostro, por primera vez parecía sincero. Esta vez le decía la verdad, lo notaba pero también había algo más en su rostro… ¿aflicción? ¿Por qué parecía que le dolía dejarlo o quizás habían sido sus palabras?

–Señor Stark yo no quise…

–No hay problema Capitán. Tenga buena tarde.

Dicho esto Tony se dio media vuelta y se alejó de aquel lugar. Tan pronto Steve lo veía marcharse sintió deseos de detenerlo más sin embargo se quedó de pie mirando cómo se alejaba.


End file.
